<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like It Better When You Kiss Me by dojaefairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373324">I Like It Better When You Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy'>dojaefairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Given their respective upcoming debut as drama actors, Jaehyun suggests to his boyfriend Doyoung to practice kissing scenes together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like It Better When You Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachieblujae/gifts">peachieblujae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a very random prompt I immediately had in mind when I heard of Doyoung and Jaehyun becoming drama actors, so I used it to write something cute to help @janxctdoie cheer up hehe ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Jaehyun needs any kind of excuse to kiss Doyoung.</p><p>He’s been kissing him for so many years that he doesn’t have the slightest idea of how many kisses they’ve shared ever since the very first one. To be fair, he likes it that way. Now, because everyone in the group and among their close staff know about them, they sometimes even kiss “publicly”, while they’re backstage preparing to go on stage, getting their make up done and their outfits fitted. Backstage, it’s always pecks or pressing his mouth against Doyoung’s for a few seconds, it’s never the real kind of passionate kiss he gives his boyfriend in private.</p><p>They’re good with not being roommates at the moment, and given how much time they spend in each other’s room anyway, it’s almost as if they were roommates. More than once, they’ve had their respective roommates asking if they should go sleep somewhere else for the night. But unless they don’t work the following day (or are really horny) they never go too far when sharing a bed while during a working period.Sometimes, Doyoung just feels too cold in his own bed despite his several blankets, and other times, it’s Jaehyun who fails falling asleep without holding him in his arms.</p><p>But back to kissing Doyoung. Today, Jaehyun is planning on spending an awful lot of time kissing Doyoung, and that’s because he has a plan: they’re both about to make their acting debut in their respective drama series, and he knows for a fact that he will have a few kissing scenes. So, what better practice partner other than his boyfriend?</p><p>Jaehyun knows his reasoning is a little bit of a stretch: he’s seen enough dramas to know that in his drama, his scenes won’t be too torrid and there’s no way he’s gonna end up pinning his co-actress to the nearest surface to make out with her. So, in theory, it’s not like he really needs practice.</p><p>But nevermind that! Jaehyun is very much set on kissing Doyoung today.</p><p> </p><p>He’s finally arrived in front of Doyoung’s room, so he knocks. His boyfriend tells him to come in, which he does with a smile. Jaehyun closes the door behind him, and covers the distance to Doyoung’s bed in a few steps before throwing himself on his lover.</p><p>“Hi babe!!” Jaehyun exclaims, trapping Doyoung in a hug.</p><p>“Ah, be careful!” Doyoung whines, but he doesn’t push Jaehyun away.</p><p>Jaehyun smoothly brings Doyoung to him for their first kiss of the day, and Doyoung hums in appreciation in his mouth as their tongues meet.</p><p>Kissing Doyoung really feels the best. He’s so warm, soft and pliant, but he’s also as passionate as Jaehyun, never failing to kiss him back with all he has. Because Jaehyun has circled his shoulders, Doyoung has no choice but to fall against his chest, hands resting there as they’re moaning in each other’s mouth. They spend a few minutes making out, and only break to breathe, their lips already swollen and wet with spit.</p><p>“How are you today, love?” Jaehyun asks, releasing Doyoung from his embrace.</p><p>Doyoung wipes his mouth before answering.</p><p>“I’m good, I was just planning on relaxing since we have today off.”</p><p>“What do you think of helping me with something?” Jaehyun asks, a mischievous smile blooming on his lips.</p><p>“Sure? What do you need help with?” Doyoung asks back, curious.</p><p>“Could you help me practice my kissing scenes for my drama?”</p><p>Doyoung’s jaw goes slack, and he snorts.</p><p>“I was expecting you to ask for help to practice your lines or something of the sort, why kissing scenes? You’re a very good kisser.”</p><p>Jaehyun flushes at the compliment, and pecks Doyoung’s lips.</p><p>“I just wanna see the real thing and try out different kind of kisses,” Jaehyun explains, his ears turning red. “And, well, I’m sure you’ll have kissing scenes too so that practice would benefit us both!”</p><p>“Well, okay, since you’re so cute,” Doyoung giggles. “How’s it going with the cast, by the way? Are you guys getting along?”</p><p>“It’s really fun, I’ve been getting a lot of advice from my seniors,” Jaehyun replies, his eyes sparkling, “it’s hard filming and staying in character and focused, but it’s really fun.”</p><p>“I’m so happy for you baby, you deserve it so much,” Doyoung says, staring fondly at him.</p><p>“And you? I’m sorry I didn’t ask you sooner about it,” Jaehyun says, biting the inside of his cheeks.</p><p>“Nah, you’re good, we’ve both been busy,” Doyoung shakes his head, “it’s going great too, I love working with everyone there. Oh, I told my co-actress about us, by the way.”</p><p>Jaehyun freezes.</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“For more context, she was telling me about her boyfriend as we were on a break together, and how he didn’t mind her acting romance scenes with another guy since he’s also an actor and he knows how it is. And because she was asking me, I told her I had a boyfriend too.”</p><p>“Did you tell her who you’re dating?” Jaehyun makes sure, feeling a little stressed about it all.</p><p>“I did because she was so curious about it,” Doyoung admits, rubbing the back of his head, “but don’t worry, I told her because I know I can trust her. She’s really nice and I promised her I’d introduce you two.”</p><p>Jaehyun sighs in relief.</p><p>“Well for my part I haven’t told any of that to my own co-actress,” he admits, shifting, “you know how I’m kind of private about that kind of things.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell her or anyone, for that matter,” Doyoung reassures him, “in any case, I’m really proud of you being an actor on top of everything else. Is there anything you don’t excel at?”</p><p>“Oh, plenty of things I’m sure,” Jaehyun answers with a laughter. “How about some kissing now?” he asks, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly.</p><p>Doyoung bursts out in laughter, and nods. He lets Jaehyun pull him up, and they’re staring at each other.</p><p>“Okay, so how do you wanna do this?” Doyoung asks, squeezing Jaehyun’s hands in his, “I’ve never done anything such as kissing practice.”</p><p>“And you think I have?” Jaehyun teases, “you’re the only one I’ve kissed for the past like five years, you’ve been my constant kissing practice partner.”</p><p>“How about we try different kinds of situations?” Doyoung suggests, “like, you can cup my cheeks before kissing me, or just peck my lips, or even do something a little more extra?”</p><p>“You’re so professional about this, this is turning me on,” Jaehyun teases some more, making Doyoung blush but also giggle.</p><p>“I’m nothing but a professional, Jung Jaehyun,” he dramatically declares.</p><p>“I know,” Jaehyun answers, “I’ve seen first-hand how dedicated you are once you’ve set your mind on achieving something, and I’m still impressed. Your passion never fails to make me fall even deeper for you.”</p><p>Doyoung lets out an embarrassed laughter.</p><p>“For real, are you also practicing your lines on me? You’re going to make me blush.”</p><p>“That wasn’t acting, that was me being a hundred percent sincere,” Jaehyun confesses, taking Doyoung’s hands to his mouth to kiss them gently, “I love you so much,” he concludes, looking at Doyoung with all of his affection.</p><p>“I love you too,” Doyoung confesses back softly, “more than anything.”</p><p>At that, Jaehyun lets go of Doyoung’s hands and does cup his cheeks before leaning in to kiss him tenderly. It’s just their mouths pressed against one another, but their previous words make the kiss even more meaningful like they really were in a drama, confessing their undying love to each other after episodes of struggling and doubting.</p><p>“I love you,” Jaehyun repeats as he pecks Doyoung’s lips again and again, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Doyoung tries to answer, but it’s a little complicated given the current situation, so he eventually just lets Jaehyun do the talking.</p><p>As they pull away from each other, Doyoung chuckles.</p><p>“That felt like a real drama scene,” he comments, “it’d be hard not to fall head over heels over someone confessing their love so sincerely. Your co-actress is in for a wild ride if you try to seduce her like that.”</p><p>Jaehyun bursts out in laughter, and he nods.</p><p>“You’re right, maybe I need to be a little less intense.”</p><p>“You can be intense with me,” Doyoung grins, “it’s not a bad thing. You’re a very dedicated person too, Jaehyun, and it shows.”</p><p>Jaehyun hugs Doyoung tightly to him, and they share a fond gaze.</p><p>“More kissing!” Jaehyun demands in a cute voice, and Doyoung indulges him right away.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve gotten the pecks covered, so the next step is soft, tight-lipped kisses where their noses brush and they can appreciate how perfectly their mouths fit together. Doyoung hugs Jaehyun’s neck as they kiss, going as far as to tip-toe while Jaehyun holds him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>The step even further is kissing with their tongues, and Jaehyun feels his mind getting a bit unfocused as they do because feeling Doyoung’s tongue around his always has that effect on him. He loves that kind of kisses because when they’re in a hurry they can get messy real quick and it feels nice, like they’re doing something they should not be doing. But these kisses can also get sensuous, turning him on without fail.</p><p>Jaehyun feels a little tired of being up, and as they break away this time, saliva dropping on their chins, Doyoung speaks up.</p><p>“Wanna relax for a while on my bed? We’ve been kissing a lot and it’s surprisingly tiring doing it while standing up.”</p><p>“Sure thing, I was actually about to suggest the same thing,” Jaehyun grins.</p><p>It’s only a matter of seconds before they’re lying side by side on Doyoung’s bed, looking at each other with so much love and affection.</p><p>“Well, that was some good practice,” Doyoung jokes as he caresses Jaehyun’s face and pokes at his dimples.</p><p>“It was, we should totally do it more often,” Jaehyun jokes back.</p><p>“What will happen of our practice sessions when we’re both done filming?” Doyoung asks in fake worry.</p><p>“We could always get more practice done on our own,” Jaehyun answers, “you know, just so that we’re sure we excel at kissing.”</p><p>“I’m in,” Doyoung smirks, and Jaehyun leans in for a kiss because he can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments fuel me uwu ♡ They always make my day and really help me staying motivated to write more stories, so don't hesitate if you liked this story ♡♡ </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/dojaefairy">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>